A Trip Gone Wrong
by jewelz98
Summary: Ally's mother died, she is abused by her alcoholic father, and she is constantly being bullied, But when the unexpected happens she is some how on her way to 'who knows where' with the one and only Austin moon. What could go wrong when these two teens decide to skip school for awhile and take a trip to Europe?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N I know you guys are going to think I'm crazy because I already have two stories going but I think I'm going to save my second story for later since this story I have already come up with like 10 chapters for. So I hope you all enjoy this story! Read and Review!_

I stood in front of the full length mirror. My eyes moved up and down my body, I tears stinging my eyes every time I seen a bruise. I looked at me eyes. I was both physically and mentally exhausted. I haven't slept much because of all my bruises, every time I move pain shoots through my body.

I turn on the shower and climb in. the hot water relaxes my sore muscles. My mind wanders to how great my life was a few years ago, before my mom died. Now my dad is an alcoholic and abuses me when he's drunk. I'm not mad that he does it because if when he's sober he wouldn't hurt a fly and he has no idea what he does to me when he's drunk.

After a few more minutes of standing in the soothing hot water I wash and get out. I dress myself in a pair of black skinny jeans and yellow tank top. I then zip up my black jacket that covers all of my bruises on my arms and slide on my ankle boots. I pulled my partially dry curly hair into a messy bun and grab my tan messenger bag.

I open my bedroom door quietly and look over to see my dad drunk laying on the couch. I tip toe back into my room and climb swiftly out of my window, which was difficult to do with all my bruises. I took a shortcut through the back of my yard and began walking to school. I had to walk slowly because of my aching legs.

"Can't wait for P.E." I mumble to myself.

I stopped at the stop sign in front of me and waited for my best friend Trish to meet me there.

"Hey ally! Sorry it took so long, I can't find my English book" I rolled my eyes at her and dug around in my bag, pulling out her English book that she had lent to me.

"Oh! Right I forgot I let you borrow mine because 'The Jerk' stole yours." she said

I filched at the statement. Austin or 'the jerk' and his group of friends have been bullying me ever since 9th grade now we are juniors and I've put up with this for almost three years. If only he knew how hard my life was I bet he wouldn't do this.

Trish and I continued talking and walking. I was surprised she hadn't noticed my slight limp. I never told her about my dad and what he does to me, I never told anyone. As we approached the school I couldn't help but feel the lingering sense that today was going to be filled with unwanted surprises.


	2. Chapter 2

At my school you either have all you classes in the A building or the B building. As Trish and I reach the school she turns left and heads for the A building.

"Bye Ally, I'll see you later" she yelled waving.

I waved back and headed to my building. As I was walking there I looked up to see a group of people standing on the roof, wait that's 'The jerks' friends. I looked up but there was no sign of him, so I shrugged and continue walking towards the school. Once i almost reach the doors Austin jumps from behind the bushes and pushes me. I then feel something cold and wet hit my head and look up to see they dumped a giant bucket of ice cold water on my head. Austin was on the ground holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

I continue to sit there and wait for him to stop laughing. Then I realized it. The makeup I had put on my face to cover my bruises wasn't water proof and before I knew it I had Austin staring at me completely silent. I quickly got up and ran to the abandoned music room hoping he would follow or find me.

Once I got in there I took of my jacket and luckily my tank top stayed dry, my pants on the other hand were soaked and I didn't have an extra pair either. I stood up and walked over to the piano and draped my wet jacket over an empty chair and sat down on the bench. My fingers glided over the smooth yet old keys as I thought of song lyrics off the top of my head.

**_"Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)_**

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away" (1)

I pulled my book out and wrote the lyrics down on the empty page.

Austin's P.O.V.

After pouring water on Ally I looked at her face to see bruises. I fell silent and felt bad for being mean and laughing at her. I was about to say something before she got up and darted into the school. I tried to follow her but I lost her through all of the people in the halls.

I continued roaming the halls searching for her, she could be in the restroom, but I wasn't going to check in there. I decide to walk down the hallway that no one really went down. All of the classrooms down here are used for storage and stuff. When I came upon the old music room I pressed my ear against the door and I heard a girl singing. Could that be Ally? I thought. I gently opened the door to reveal her sitting at the piano singing a song that I've never heard.

"Wow" I said quietly to myself.

I snuck in and walked over to the piano to see her writing in a book. She wrote that song?! I stared at her; she was now wearing a tank top that revealed her arms that were also covered in bruises like her face was. I wonder who did this to such an innocent girl like Ally.

"Ally?"

Ally's P.O.V.

I jumped when I heard my name. I turned around and seen Austin standing there. He sat down next to me on the bench and turned toward me. He stretched his hand out and traced the bruises on my arms making me shiver.

"Who did this to you" he whispered

I turned away from him.

"No one" I say.

"Ally, please tell me" he says lifting my chin to meet his gaze.

"My dad" I mumble

"Your dad?"

"But it's not his fault he doesn't know any better when he's drunk"

"That doesn't mean anything, he shouldn't be drinking" Austin says stoking the bruise on my cheek.

I shrug.

"We should take you to the hospital Ally"

"And say what Austin? My dad's been abusing me since my mom died a few years ago and when he Drinks abuses me but when hes sober he's nicer than anyone; and then I will be taken away to some dirty random foster care or something and he goes to jail and I have wont have anyone left" I yell as I start crying.

Austin pulls me into a hug and rubbing my back. He pulls away and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"How about we talk for a while, and then I take you to the hospital and say you fell down some stairs." He asks

"Okay" I mumble

"Can I hear you play a song again" he asks

"You h-heard me the first time"

He nods "yeah and you have an amazing voice"

I blush and turn around placing my fingers on the keys.

"I've been working on this one today actually, it's called Breakaway."

_'Breakaway'_

**"Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)**

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away

**_[Chorus:]_****  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway**

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

**_[Chorus]_******

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
**I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway" (1)**

After I finished singing Austin clapped.

"Wow, that was amazing. You can write a song so fast off the top of your head, that's incredible!" He gushed

I blushed again (That's twice now).

"thanks"

He stood up nd held his hand out.

'Come on lets go to the hospital and then we will do something fun" he says

I nod and pack my things up. I grab his hand and walk out of school together. I think. Well this is unexpected walking out of school hand in hand with 'The Jerk'.

Hope you liked this chapter I decided to update for you guys again and og (1) is Kelly Clarkson Breakaway! I do not own it and it's such an amazing song, me and my mom would sing it when I was little. Anyway thanks for reading and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! it means so much to me that everyone likes my stories for being a newbie on here I was scared people would hate my ideas, and if anyone and if anyone wants to make a suggestion for one of my stories, feel free the more the better! Thanks for reading and review please! And read my other stories too!_**

Austin and I sat in the waiting room of the hospital while he filled out a few papers about my injuries. I looked around, one girl about eight or nine had tear stained cheeks from crying and was holding her right arm. Another person had cuts all over them from a car accident I'm guessing.

"Austin, I don't think this is really necessary, there are people here who are more injured than me."

He shrugged it off and continues filling in each line. Then a question pops up in my head. 'How does he know so much about me'? Once he had finished writing he handed me the clip board and told me to go over it to make sure everything is correct. I nod and hand him the papers back and he takes them to the lady working at the desk.

I decide to pass the time by thinking of some song lyrics, wow possibly two songs in one day. I grab my book out of my bag and open it to start writing.

_Dear songbook,_

_Today so far has been filled with many surprises. First surprise wasn't really a good one. Being drenched in cold water is absolutely no fun. Austin seen my bruises and decided to take me to the hospital which I tried to get out of but failed miserably. I even sung for him! I've never sung for anyone before! Ever! Well besides my mom a few years ago but that's a story for later. I'm thinking of some new song lyrics and I'm pretty sure that it's Austin who is inspiring me! Who would have thought my bully would inspire me to write songs, let alone be nice to me for unknown reasons. Well here are my Austin inspired song lyrics._

**_Right from the start_**

**_You were a thief_**

**_You stole my heart_**

**_And I your willing victim_**

**_I let you see the parts of me_**

**_That weren't all that pretty_**

**_And with every touch you fixed them_**

**_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_**

**_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_**

**_Tell me that you've had enough_**

**_Of our love, our love_**

**_Just give me a reason_**

**_Just a little bit's enough_**

**_Just a second we're not broken just bent_**

**_And we can learn to love again_**

**_It's in the stars_**

**_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_**

**_We're not broken just bent_**

**_And we can learn to love again_**

_Okay well that's all I have for now but I'm thinking of making it a duet and calling it Just Give Me a Reason. Write in you later_

_Love,_

_Allyson Dawson xoxo_

I look up from my book to see Austin fast asleep on the chair next to me. He's so peaceful when he's sleeping. I put my book back into my back neatly making sure not to bend the pages.

"Ally Dawson" I hear a nurse say as she I standing in the doorway of a long hallway.

I nudge Austin awake and tell him that the nurse called me.

"Do you want me to come with you" he says sleepily

"Sure, you can if you want" I smile and shrug.

He stands up and grabs my hand and we walk with the nurse to my room. Once we get into the room the nurse says ware going to do X-rays.

"Is there any way you can be pregnant Allyson?" the nurse asks looking between Austin and me.

"Umm, no of course not me and Austin are just.. Friends."

I look aver at Austin and I think I see disappointment on his face but I turn away as the nurse begins talking me through the x-ray positions. After the X-rays we head back to our normal room and I hop up onto the bed.

"So you fell down the stairs" A doctor said walking into the room. I nod as he sits on the rolling stool and wheels over to the computer and begins typing.

"Well the X-rays show only a two broken ribs and a very minor sprain on you knee. The bruises are pretty harsh though so taking hot baths and socking them, or putting ice in them will soothe and take down the swelling." The doctor explains.

He then takes some stretchy cloth and wraps it tightly around my knee and tells me taking some ibuprofen will help the pain.

"Thanks" I tell the doctor after he says I'm free to go.

Austin and I walk out to his car and we get in.

"Now where are we going" I ask

"My house of course"

"This should be interesting" I mumble and sigh under my breath


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N so many reviews already :D OMG I'm am like freaking out right now thank you guys so much it means a lot! Keep reviewing for me!1 I love you all! And here's another chapter to reward you! Thank you!_

Sometime between driving from the hospital and going to Austin's I fell asleep. I felt some one poking in my side and it tickled and I started giggling.

"Ally" I heard my name.

"ALLY" I jumped out of my seat hitting my head on the window.

I open my eyes to see Austin sitting next to me smiling. I rubbed my head.

"That hurt you know" I complained

"Well you wouldn't wake up and you started giggling for no reason when I poked you"

"Oh" I mumbled blushing

"Anyway were here, come on."

I walked with Austin up to the giant house. It was a really gorgeous house. And around it had lots of different flowers making the house colorful and full of life.

I waited as he unlocked his door and stepped in shutting it behind me. As he was locking the door I heard footsteps

"Ahem, Austin what are you doing home for school and who is this" she said pointing to me as I hid behind Austin.

"umm, mom this Is Ally a friend from school she fell down the stairs and I took her to the hospital." He explained

She walked over to me and studied the bruises on me.

"I'm not stupid these bruises are not from falling down stairs"

"Well that's what we told the doctor, and he believed us but I've been having some troubles at home and Austin was there to help and I could pass that up so.." I trailed off

His mom nodded.

"And I was also wandering if you could call us out of school for a while I think Ally deserves a break from all this and we could go up to Georgia to visit aunt Kristin" Austin asked his mom.

Austin never said anything about going out of town. What would my dad say; would he go looking for me? My phone started ringing.

"speaking of the Devil" I mumble

"I'll be right back" I say stepping out of the house for a moment

Ally

Ally's Dad

"Hello"

"the principle called and said that you skipped school today"

"Im sorry dad I just needed some time alone" i answered noticing he was sober

"Okay well, I'm going out with the guys tonight and you can stay at Trish's or come home I will leave the key under the rock"

"Okay, see you later bye"

I hang up and walk back into the house. I look to see Austin sitting at the counter.

"hey, so my mom said yes but I need to know if you're up for this trip"

"I don't know I have to think about it but just in case we should go get my stuff from my house first since my dad's going out."

"okay"

He grabs his keys and we head out the door.

As we drive I think about what I'm about to do. I know that Austin has bullied me for the past few years but I can't help but feel safe with him, like no matter what if I'm with him I will always be safe. I told him about my dad because just the way he cared about everything made me want to spill all my life secrets to him. It felt weird to have someone to care so much for me, and I know you're thinking what about Trish. I've only known Trish for a year when she moved here from Spain and I've know Austin for longer, so I felt a lot more comfortable with talking to him. And being in my position would be crazy to pass up an opportunity to have a new friend; to get away from everything for a while would be good for me. So I make my mind up and I decide to go.

After giving him directions to my house we pull up at the house. I get out and run up to my room packing a bunch of clothes and other necessities. We then leave as fast as we got there and drove back to his house hoping I'm making the right decision.

I sit on the couch next to Austin mindlessly staring at the T.V. I then decide to ask Austin the question that's been bothering me all day.

"why are you being so nice to me now?"


	5. Chapter 5

I sat staring at Austin waiting for the answer to my question. Now he looked focused on something and it was irritating me that he would not answer.

"Well, are you going to answer me or not?"

Finally he sighs and turns the television off. He turns his whole body to look and face me.

"I know" he says. I look at him funny, what kind of answer is 'I know'.

"What" I say even more irritated than I was. I just wanted him to answer a simple question.

"I know what position you are in; I know how you feel and how it is to be pushed around by people."

"How could you possibly know how I feel" I ask quietly, waiting for this long awaited explanation.

"Because when I was 8 years old, my mom and dad started fighting a lot, they would fight over money or other things all the time. When I was nine my mom wanted to get a divorce, because dad was never home and she suspected he was cheating on her. So When I was ten my mom and dad got a divorce. One day my mom starting packing her stuff up, and I asked her where she was going. She told me that she just needed a little vacation and she would come and visit soon and it would be best to leave me with my dad. Then my dad started blaming me for my mom leaving and would beat me every day because of it, and kids at school would laugh at my bruises and the older kids would beat me up even more. So then one day when my dad wasn't home I called my aunt and told her what was going on and she came as fast as she could picked me up and drove me home with her. Then we found my mom, and we moved here to Miami."

By the end of his explanation we were both on the brink of tears. I scooted toward him wrapping my arms around his neck as his arms went around my waist. He pulled me into his lap and rubbed my back up and down soothing me.

"Thank you, thank you for being there for me and I'm sorry about your dad."

His answer is a silent nod as we continue hugging.

"We should get to sleep, we have a long driver tomorrow" he says pushing the hair out of my face. I nod and trudge upstairs with him as he shows me the guest bedroom. I put on my pajamas and brush my teeth and hop into bed. I'm too tired to write in my songbook right now, but if I wasn't I would write down how excited I am to go with Austin to Georgia tomorrow.

**A/N I'm sorry this is so short guys I was in a rush, im super busy this week but ill update more tonight I promise! read and review on my other stories too! the more reviews the more I update!**


	6. Chapter 6

I was still sleeping when I felt something hit me as I jump out of bed and fall onto the floor. I look to see Austin laughing and the pillow that was never on the bed sitting next to me.

I am then up and pouncing on Austin, knocking him to the ground. I reach and grab for the nearest pillow and start hitting him with it like crazy.

Before I knew it I was under him and he was tickling me and I started laughing uncontrollably.

"Pleas…..St…..op…..A…Austin!" I said in-between giggles

"Okay fine, but you need to start packing because we are leaving tonight"

I nod and he helps me off the floor.

I grab my bag full of things and he brings me bigger suitcases that are really cute blue and black checkered. I gently fold my clothes and set them in there. Then I grab a smaller matching tote bag and stuff some other necessities in it, like my hair brush, make up, you know the girly items.

"I'm going to take a shower" I say as I walk into Austin's room to see him packing his things too.

"Okay" he says

I stand there and stare at him for a moment.

"Oh right, I'll show you where it is." He leads me into a giant bedroom that looked to be his mom's room.

He showed me a giant shower that had like 3 sprayers in it and it was placed behind a big mirror door one you can see out of but not in.

"Wow, this shower is amazing" I gawk

He smiles and leaves before coming back with my spare bag of clothes for me and a big fluffy towel.

"Thanks"

"No problem Alls"

After my shower Austin decides to take me out to lunch before we leave and I agree.

I grab my phone off the kitchen counter and look at the messages. My dad had texted me saying that he was going up to Minnesota for some convention he was invited to, and wasn't going to be back for about two weeks. I also see a bunch of missed calls and texts from Trish… I had completely forgotten to tell her about this.

"Hey Austin can we also go to the mall before we leave, I would like to talk to Trish so she doesn't freak when I don't show up at school for a while"

"Of course, here are the keys to one of my cars which is the silver one, here is my credit card so just go shopping and buy whatever you want and I'll meet you there after I shower, okay?"

I nod and run upstairs to change my clothes into some black shorts and a ruffled pink white brown and blue splotched sleeveless shirt. I slid on my flip flops and grabbed my purse before heading downstairs.

I walk outside and get into Austin's car and text Trish to meet me at the mall in a few minutes.

I'm sitting in the coffee shop that me and Trish normally hang out in and wait for her, texting Austin to keep me busy.

Underlined=Austin

_Italics = Ally_

Did you finish packing?

_Yeah beside the things I'm buying today_

Okay, are you still waitin for Trish

_Yup late as always_

Lol, well im going to hop in the shower, see you soon

_Okay_

I heard the little bell on the door ring and I looked up to see Trish. I smiled and waved her over.

"Hey Ally, ready to shop till' we drop?"

I laughed at her question and nodded as we walked to her favorite store. Her favorite store is the most expensive store in the mall and since her family is rich and mine really isn't I never really buy anything, but today I was going too. Even though I felt bad for using Austin's card he said that I was worth it.

Trish started picking up a few things as I walked back to the swim wear. I stated looking through them until I found a really cute pink and blue bikini.

"Hey Trish, what do you think of this swim suit" I called to her.

"For me, that's more your style darlin'" she said

"I know I'm going to buy a lot of stuff today" I said holding up the credit card.

"you have a credit card? Since when, how did you get this"

"Since I gave it to her" I heard someone say. I look up to Austin walking in.

Trish looked at me like I was crazy. She grabbed me arm and pulled me into the women's changing rooms.

"When are you and Austin talking? Is that why you left school on Friday?."

"yeah, and I'm also going with him to Georgia, ill text you the whole story later but how about we forget all about and go shopping and hang out.?"

"Fine but you better let me know _everything_! Got it?"

"Of course Trish"

Then she mumbled something like telling Austin first, and I laughed.

After a long day of shopping Austin and I go to a burger restaurant on the pier for dinner since he couldn't take me out to lunch. We talked about his Aunt for a little while, telling me how nice she is and she is very young and has a two year old daughter named Macy (who is also his baby cousin) and how big her house is and how it's on the beach.

By six o'clock I'm exhausted and Austin and I drive home in our separate cars. He says that we need to sleep until 3 in the morning and if we leave by then we should reach his Aunt's house at about ten o clock because the drive is 6 hours and 8min.

Once we get home we hang out in Austin's room and I text Trish about the whole situation.

"Hey Ally, I think we should get to bed now we have a seven hour drive ahead of us and we still have to finish packing and outing stuff in the car. We also have to stop for gas so we will leave around 2:30."

I nod and head across the hallway to the Guest room and get ready for bed sleeping in a tank top and my under wear. ( I mean I don't want to sleep in uncomfortable clothing). I close my eyes as I lay in bed. I'm so nervous about this whole trip, deep down I feel that something really bad/exciting will happen and I'm going to be gone longer than expected.

_A/N hey! Did you like this chapter? The next one is going to be a lot better! Read and review and follow me on twitter for lots of info on my stories! LOOK àààà mjewelz98 and if you follow me tweet to me that you are from this website for my stories!_


	7. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

okay guys i know your going to hate me for making this a authors note and im really sorry but i this is important !

first i need you guys to follow me on twitrer if you have a twitter my name is mjewelz98 so follow me!

Also i have this really amazing story that i want to post, but its not related to anything on fanfiction and i want to know if you want me to like post it on my profile or under something else help!

thanks and aorrycfor the authorsnote i just had sone stuff to say


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up to hear a loud beeping noise coming from outside my bedroom door. I check the time and see its only 2:00 and I still have a whole hour to sleep. Then I smell something burning. Omg, the fire alarm! I jump out of bed and run down stairs and out the front door. I look to see Austin and his mom walking out the door. When he sees me his eyes widen and he's staring at me. I look down and remember that I'm not wearing any pants. I feel heat going to my cheeks as I pull my tank top down far enough to cover me. Austin's mom notices and smiles really big and turns towards Austin's also flushed face. I take another look and see he also just woke up.

"What happened?" I finally ask, breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh. I was trying to cook you guys something to eat before you left so you wouldn't have to stop but it ended up burning" she said guiltily frowning. I smile at her attempt and shrug. I check the time again and see it's almost 2:30 and I sigh, so much for going back to sleep. Austin has been silent the whole time. We walk in the house and clean up the mess and spray a bunch of air freshener to clear out the burning smell.

"Where did Austin go?" I ask seeing he had disappeared. I look at Mimi and she shrugs.

"I think he was more embarrassed to be caught looking at you than you were in general" she laughs. I walk up to my room and pull on some shorts. I grab all of my bags and pull them to the door. I brush out my hair and pull it into a messy bun and wash my face. When I walk out of the bathroom I see my bags are gone, Austin must have carried them downstairs. I walk down and check the time 2:55. Time to leave.

I walk downstairs and hug Mimi goodbye and she tells us to be safe on the road.

"Thanks Mimi for doing this" I say thanking her and smiling. I grab my remaining carry-on bag and go out to the car to see Austin waiting for me already.

"Hey, ready to go?" I ask and he nods and stays silent. I wonder what's wrong with him. I yawn and put in my head phones and listen to soft music since I have no one to talk to anyway. Before I know it I drift off to sleep and I hope that when I wake up Austin will be in a better mood.

Once I wake up it's about six o'clock. The sun has just started rising and the sunrise is very beautiful. I smile wide at the sight and turn towards Austin. He looks tired from driving already.

"Hey Austin ill drive if you want to take a break or sleep I know how to get there." I suggest and he looks over at me and shakes his head.

"What is your problem? You haven't said a word to me today! Did I do something wrong, are you mad at me?" I ask frantically, I hate it when I feel someone is being bothered or if someone is mad at me. He then starts laughing at me and I shoot him a confused look. Why is he laughing, what's so funny? I sigh and look at the clock to see its 6:29 maybe I could sleep a little longer and offer to drive later.

"I guess I forgot to tell you that I made a bet and from 12:00-6:30 I cannot talk at all" he finally says. I roll my eyes at him and shrug my shoulders not answering him.

"Oh, so now you mad at me and won't talk to me?" he asks with a big smile spread across his face. I nod and laugh, I'm going to give him a taste of his own medicine. He grunts and sighs loud.

"How about we stop and get some food" He asks with a hint of mischief in his voice. My eyes light up at the mention of food.

"YES PLEASE" I yell excitedly as I start jumping up and down in my seat.

"HA! Got you to talk!"

"UGH! So no food?" I ask with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine"

"YES"

He rolls his eyes at me as we pull of the highway onto an exit.

"What do you want?" he asks. I point to a little pizza place that only had a few cars parked there. He pulled in and parked the car and we got out. We walked in and an older Italian man stood behind the counter and smiled when we walked in.

"Sit anywhere you'd like" he said with a thick Italian accent. We walk over to a little booth. I was surprised that this place was open at almost 7:00 in the morning. The guy walked over and handed us our menus. I looked over it and seen a breakfast lunch and dinner menu. Oh. They serve breakfast pizza too!

"Anything to drink" the server asks us.

"Tea" I answer

"Coke" Austin says. I glance at him and he shrugs.

"gotta have my caffeine to drive for a couple more hours"

"I told you that I would drive if you wanted me to!"

"I know but I would feel more comfortable knowing that you won't crash my car" I roll my eyes at him again. Guys and their cars.

After our delicious pizza and Austin's constant complaining on my choice of Hawaiian pizza, we are finally on the road again. I reach over and turn the radio on and change it. One of my favorite songs come on and I start singing and so does Austin.

**_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge._**

I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care.

I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge.

I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care.

You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way  
You want me down on earth, but I am up in space  
You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch  
You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch

I love it!  
I love it!

I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge.

I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care.

You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way  
You want me down on earth, but I am up in space  
You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch  
You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch

I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it.  
I don't care, I love it, I love it.  
I don't care.  
I love it.

After singing a few more songs we play some games from my phone and turn the radio to karaoke and sing to a few more songs before I fall asleep again as I dream of what it's going to be like in Georgia.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ally, wake up we're here" Austin whispers nudging my shoulder. My eyes flutter open revealing the very large house in front of me. I sit up and rub my eyes. I get out of the car to get a better look at it.

"Like it?" he asks. I give him a small nod and go to wander the outside of the house. There are plenty of flowers and a swimming pool in the back with a playground next to it. The house over all on the outside was really beautiful.

"Austin!" I hear a female voice yell. I turn around and head back to the front of the house and see a woman with blonde hair like Austin's hugging him. And the little girl standing at his feet reaching up and giggling must be Macy.

"Hey Macy, you're getting so big" Austin picked up his baby cousin. Then she pointed over to me and hid her head in Austin's shoulder

"Macy, this is Ally, Ally, this is Macy" he introduces us both.

"Okay well I need to tell you guys something!" Austin's Aunt squeals. We both look up; waiting for the something she wanted to tell us.

"We are going to Europe!" My eyes widen. I have always wanted to go out of the country, to Europe or Africa, just to see what it's like. My smile grows larger as she hands us the plane tickets and other info.

"Well don't bother unpacking because we're leaving right now"

"Now?" Austin asks surprised from the sudden change of plans. His Aunt nods her head and takes Macy over to her car, which is already packed up. She tells us to follow her to the airport and we do, yet the car remains with an eerie silence.

At the airport we go through security and all that ridiculous stuff that we have to do and wait for our plane to board. Macy then started crying that she had to pee so Austin's Aunt or, Jamie, took her.

"Flight to Italy boarding B, Flight to England A, is now boarding"

The intercom sounded, me and Austin grabbed out bags and began walking, still deep in conversation about the whole situation. We board the plane and take seats near the back of the 1st class area. After about 10 minutes the flight attendant says that the plane will be taking off in 5 minutes. Jamie and Macy need to hurry. % minutes pass and still they haven't boarded the plane.

"Whats wrong Ally, please don't tell me you're having second thoughts" he whines worriedly.

" Not for the reason you think" I mumble, almost positive he didn't hear.

"We are taking off in T-15 seconds". Oh no.

"Austin, Jamie and Macy are not on the plane." He looks at me confused.

"But I see them walking out of the restrooms when we were leaving, they have to be on here somewhere." He stands up looking around.

"Please buckle you seat belts, we are taking off"

The plane began to take off and once we were in the air, a server came around asking orders for drinks.

"Umm, excuse me mam, what flight is this exactly?" I ask nervous and hoping for the answer that I didn't want to hear. She told me to hand me my ticket and took a look at it.

"Umm, you boarded the wrong plane hun" The lady said in a serious tone of voice. Both Austin and I started to panic, trying to call Jamie. No answer. Great just great, of course this is going to happen.

"Ally, let's just relax okay, and when we land we will call my Aunt and tell her what happened, okay." I give him a hesitant nod and lay back in my seat. He covers us with a blanket and also lays down, mumbling about the mishap. I close my eyes and tried to let sleep take over, shifting a few times to get comfy. What are we going to do?

Within hours the plane lands; waking both of us. We grab our carry-on bags and wait for our others outside the plane. We climb off the plane and go into the airport grabbing the rest of the bags and go outside. We try calling Jamie but both of our phones are dead.

"Now what?" Austin grunts sitting on the bench.

"We could borrow someone else's phone" He a sarcastic smile.

"I don't know her number by heart or my mom's or anyone's." I glare at him. Of course he wouldn't be able to save us in this situation.

"Well thanks for this, you're some hero aren't you? Huh, try to save me and get me away from all my troubles and then drag me into this! This is all you fault" I yell. I start crying because I don't k now what else to do. I grab my bags and walk away, having no idea where I'm going.

"Ally, come on, I'm sorry! Where are you going, we can't get lost." Austin yells from behind us. I turn around.

"We are already lost Austin! We really can't do much of anything else can we? You don't know anything and can't even help in a situation like this, and the only person I can call is my dad! Do you know how bad he will beat me if he finds out where I am, if he even bothers to come and get me? I can't do this; I should have never taken such a big risk for someone who has bullied me for years. We are somewhere in Europe and we have no adults both of us are minors, what are we going to do? Huh I'm pretty sure we need and I.D. to board a plane without a parent consent" I yell out of breath by the end. Austin follows me out of the airport. I call a taxi from the street.

"Where are you going mam" the driver asks.

"Best hotel?" I ask

"Rudding Park Hotel it is" he says. I pay him for the ride as we put our bags in the trunk.

We pull up to a huge hotel.

"thank you sir" I tell the driver. Me and Austin get out of the Taxi and grab our bags. He is still silent from our argument. We go inside

"Wow" I breathe out.

"Hi there dear, can we help you?" a young lady at the desk asks.

"Hi, yes could you tell me how much a room is?" I ask politely.

"115.24 Euros or 150 dollars" she says

"How many for a two bed room?"

"Oh we have no more of those just on bed ones" I sigh and agree handing her my credit card. An attendant takes our bags upstairs and we follow.

"I'm going to take a shower" I tell Austin once we get in the room and look around.

"Want to order something from the hotel or take out?" I ask Austin. He shrugs. He hasn't said on word since I yelled at him. I walked over to the couch and sat next to him.

"I'm really sorry for yelling earlier, I was scared" He looks down at me and shakes his head.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have dragged you into this mess, I was so surprised when you took me up on the offer I didn't think about everything bad that could happen, all I thought about was helping you out, and I know and I'm sorry about bullying you all those years, It was more of a defense think, to keep from letting anyone in, to see everything underneath."

I lean my head on his shoulder as we sit there in silence. Staring out the window out into this big city we know nothing about.

_A/N I am so sorry for not updating! I will update everything else soon too and if you really want me to update because sometimes I forget, Review and tell me too or PM me!_


	10. your gonna hate me forever

guy i know i havent updated in awhile but im on my friends laptop right now, my computer crashed yesterday, something was wrong with windows 8 or something idk and i wont be able to update for awhile, but once i get my kindle charged up ill try to continue updating. i hope you all forgive me for this problem, i realy wish that i could fix it for you but i cannot sorry,!


	11. Chapter 11

When I wake up i start to panic, realizing I'm not in my own room, and also the fact that I can't move. I turn my body as much as I can in the tight restraint and come face to face with I remember everything that happened, the flight, the wrong plane, no cell phones, no way home. I sigh and reach my hand brushing some of Austin's hair from his face. He looked so cute when he was asleep, wait what?. Is shook it off and started to try and wake him up, hoping it wouldn't take much considering I am trapped between him and the back of the couch.

"Austin, wake up" i whisper quietly, as I continue to stroke his hair from his face.

"Mmmph" he mumbles, still asleep, and his grip on my tightens pulling me closer to him, if that was even possible.

I take a huff of breath and shake his shoulder lightly, hoping for a more, understandable response. "Austin, please wake up"

"Baby go back to sleep please, it too early" he mumbles against my hair. Did I hear right? Did he just call me _baby_. Even though I hadn't really tried, I gave up, relaxing into his embrace. All in its glory, the peace ended with a loud banging on the door. In a second i am on the floor with Austin hovering right above me, hands pinned at my sides.

"I..uh...um..s-sorry, I will get the door" he blurted out once he seen our position. I mumbled something like okay as he stands up and pulls me with him. I follow him to the door, wondering who it could be. He pulled open the door only a little to make sure it was okay. When opened it all the way a little middle-aged women stood there with a giant cart full of food.

"Breakfast for you two" she pushed the cart towards is and into the room. Then she turns away and leaves with a quiet you're welcome after we say a confused thanks. On the tray there was all kinds of breakfast foods, some didn't even look familiar, which reminds me, me and Austin should go explore to find out exactly where we are.

After we eat I take a quick shower and change into some jean shorts and a baby blue tank top. Austin also does the same and comes out wearing skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. I grab my purse and slide on my shoes. After we lock up we make our way downstairs letting the guy at the front desk we would be gone for the remainder of the day. We took a cab to the middle of the city so we could start there. I decided to write in my book on the way there, not paying attention to my surroundings.

"i wonder where we are" Austin brought me to attention. I looked up at him and smiled, his eyes focused out the window.

"We are in Italy" our driver added. Italy? I smiled bright and realized we were pretty far from Austin's Aunt. The man dropped us off in this little shopping area and told us good luck. We thanked him and paid him and started to explore.

We decided to shop for some things since its not everyday you get lost in Italy. I bought a few shirts and shorts and Austin got a sweatshirt and little souvenirs. We also found and ice cream shop across the street from a park where people were performing. After we finished we head over to sit and watch all the people singing and dancing. Something caught both me and Austin's eye, a sign up sheet.

"Look Austin there's a sign up sheet, you can perform here" I pulled him over to it jotting his name down. Then he started writing.

"Austin what are you writing? I already wrote..oh...NO" I yelled catching a few audience members attentions. Austin grinned at me and i shook my head reaching for the piece of paper but he blocked me every time.

"Ally you are performing, we both will okay?"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"No"

"Hah"

"Oh come one Allyyy, please for me?" He begged with puppy dog eyes. I thought it over again.

"Fine" I mumbled. I pulled my songbook from my bag. I looked for the best song that a had wrote. I had always planned out what instrument i would use so I had it for the guitar, drums and other things.

"Can I see?" Austin asks. I shook my head, this song was a little personal, it wrote it a few years ago after my first boyfriend died when he went with his dad to see a war battlefield. There was a mine still in the ground.. and well... you know what happened. So I wrote this song for him

"It's a little personal, but it is the only good one I have, It's not really sad, it"s upbeat, but still personal" I told him turning through the pages.

"Who wants to go next"

"Me" Austin yelled in a girly voice raising my hand for me. I was surprised that this part of Italy people mostly spoke english, which helped. I was then being pushed me onto the stage and the song stuff was taken and given to the band.

"So what name does a pretty girl like you have?" the guy asked.

"Ally Dawson" I looked out at all the people. I never really had stage fright, I just hated singing in front of people. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, lets start." He handed me the microphone and the music began.

_**Our love runs deep like a**_ _**chevy**_  
**_If you fall I'll fall with you baby_**  
**_Cause that's the way we like to do it_**  
**_That's the way we like_**

**_You run around open doors like a gentleman_**  
**_Tell me girl every day you're my everything_**  
**_Cause that's the way you like to do it_**  
**_That's the way you like_**

**_Just a little West Coast, and a bit of sunshine_**  
**_Hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time_**  
**_Just you and I, just you and I_**  
**_Woah, woah_**

**_No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know_**  
**_I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way_**  
**_No matter what the people say,_**  
**_I know that we'll never break_**  
**_Cause our love was made, made in the USA_**  
**_Made in the USA, yeah_**

**_You always reading my mind like a letter_**  
**_When I'm cold, you're there like a sweater_**  
**_Cause that's the way we like to do it_**  
**_That's the way we like_**  
**_And never ever let the world get the best of you_**  
**_Every night we're apart, I'm still next to you_**  
**_Cause that's the way I like to do it_**  
**_That's the way I like_**

**_We touch down on the east coast_**  
**_Dinner in the sky rise, winter is the best time for walking in the city lights_**  
**_You and I, you and I_**  
**_Woah woah_**

**_No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know_**  
**_I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way_**  
**_No matter what the people say,_**  
**_I know that we'll never break_**  
**_Cause our love was made, made in the USA_**

**_Cause baby I'll bite the bullet_**  
**_And take the blow for love_**  
**_Woahhhh, our love was made in the usa_**  
**_Made in the usa, made in the usa_**

**_No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know_**  
**_I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way_**  
**_No matter what the people say,_**  
**_I know that we'll never break_**  
**_Cause our love was made, made in the USA_**  
**_Made in the USA, yeah_**

**_Made in the U.S._**  
**_Made in the U.S._**  
**_Made in the U.S.A_**

At the end everyone cheered and i felt relieved Austin ran up on stage and hugged me.

"That was amazing" He said his voice muffled in my hair. I hug back. We walk off the stage.

"Aren't you going to perform?" I ask him concerned

"Nah, I erased my name" He smirked, I shot him a glare.

"Well i guess we should go grocery shopping and head back to the hotel." He nodded

When we got back to the hotel we were exhausted. We put away all the food and since we were too tired to cook we just ordered room service and a few movies. We lied on the bed eating the pizza we had gotten and watched Lair,Lair.

"I just realized it almost christmas" Austin said, bringing my focus from the TV to him. Wow. I smiled, I loved christmas, all the gifts and, well, not being around family anymore, I frowned.

"Whats wrong Als?" Austin looked at me. i just shrug.

"i don't know, I just, I wish I had family to celebrate and buy gifts for. I don't have anyone anymore besides Trish and she just drifting away day by day." I small tear escaped my eyes and Austin wiped it with his thumb.

"Ally, you will always have me, you know that right? I could never leave your side" I smiled at his words and hugged him. I held on to him for as long as I could.

"I know, you"ll always have me to"

So how did you like his chapter, anything that is familiar to you i don't own!


	12. Chapter 12

Wow okay so I know I haven't updated in a long long time but guess what? My computer is working again and I'm hoping I will get to update all my stories very soon! I can't wait to give you guys another chapter as soon as I can thanks for sticking through this really long wait and I feel really bad for not updating in so long but still, I'll be able to update more often now and I'm also getting my own laptop soon! Yay!


	13. ON HOLD

Okay I just want to let you guys know that I'm putting all my stories on hold so that I can go through and edit them all. I have been doing some writing on watt pad and on paper because I am able to do that without a computer but since I have gotten better at writing I want to give you all the better experience of my good writing since I originally started out on here, I am really sorry if you guys r mad at me but just think, by me doing this I am making a better story for you to read and enjoy! Thanks for understanding


	14. Thank you!

**OMG GUYS! You are the absolute best. Lately I haven't checked the reviews or views on my story, but I just did and I was so happy. You guys have managed to get me over 10,500 views and almost 60 reviews, not including all the followers/favorites on A Trip Gone Wrong and A Second Chance At Life and I am still working on A Fresh Start and I have tons of Ideas you will love! You guys are amazing and this totally turned my day upside down! And also to my silent readers who have no account or don't review, make an account and start reviewing and writing, because it really makes you feel amazing how happy you can really make people.**

**Anyway, as you know I am currently editing all my stories and making them a little better since I have been learning a lot from other stories, and it makes me proud of how patient you all are. I am hoping to get a laptop soon from my grandmother and having my own computer is going to be a big help, and I also have a friend who volunteered to help me edit them.**

**While you all are being very patient I am uploading a few short stories/one shots. Soon after I finish the one I am doing now I will be asking for any requests from my readers/reviewers so don't be shy to begin giving me ideas now!**

**Thank you all for being such great readers and I appreciate all you guys do, and for being patient with me. I know I can't always update when you want me to, because I am very busy a lot of the time, but you know that when I do update, I guarantee you will be satisfied! **

**Thanks Again! Write to you soon!**

**-Mickey**


End file.
